A World without Gold
by YoungHellsta
Summary: Black Flag AU. Edward, for all his adventuring and pirating, never returned to England to raise his beloved daughter, Jennifer. Instead, he teaches her the ways of the Black Flag, and how to fare the High Seas, while slowly exposing her to the Assassin Brotherhood. This is her story, starting at the age of twenty-one.
1. Chapter 1

**A World Without Gold**

 _I do not claim to own anything involved with Assassin's Creed, that all belongs to Ubisoft, along with each game's amazing soundtrack._

* * *

Jennifer Kenway stood to the right of her father, watching him sail the _Jackdaw_ , a legendary ship most well-known for taking on an entire Anglo-Spanish fleet nearly by herself, with assistance of the Man 'o' War, the Queen Anne's Revenge and the frigate, the Ranger, both ships' captains were good friends with Edward Kenway, current captain of the brig he was currently sailing. Jenny was not with him for that battle, as she was still a small child who remained in Great Inagua while he out abroad, sailing for the good of the suppressed and controlled people of the British, French, and Spanish Empires.

Now she was a young, tall, and beautiful woman. She was to inherit the _Jackdaw_ , and her infamy with it. Approaching the age of twenty-three, while her father was nearly forty, he would retire anytime now. His final act would be to show Jenny how to take and loot ships, as well as battle one. She was proficient in captaining a ship, as well as her father once showed when he was forced to the helm during a brawl that his captain couldn't handle, and lost to, but not before his life was taken by a cannonball.

At this time, Edward stepped away from the wheel, and gave Jenny a go at sailing his prized possession. They were in open sea, but were heading for a stretch of small islands and sandbars that would prove a worthy final test for Jenny's captaining skills. She immediately grabbed the wheel, the wood nearly molding onto her hand, a comfortable position. She called, "Raise the mains!" and the _Jackdaw_ caught the wind. Edward stood to her left, watching her, but not criticizing on her skills at all.

Noticing a brig to her right, bearing English sails and flying the Royal Navy's flag, she looks to her father, almost as if asking permission to attack. He nods, and she yells, "Boys, wake up! We've got an English vessel in our sights, prepare for a fight! We're gonna show these English sea-dogs up, and have a feast tonight! Get those royals and gallants aloft!" Turning the wheel towards the English war-ship, Jenny called once again for the crew to prepare to attack. The brig was an easy target for the _Jackdaw_ , despite being a brig herself, she sported 26 cannons, a set of powerful mortars, and the best swivels ever forged, but the young Kenway-in-training was confident that this moon-lit night on the seas outside Havana was the start of her career as a pirate.

Lining up the cannons with her target, Jenny yelled, "Fire!", and the cannons roared. It took about three seconds for the large balls of iron to fly across the open sea, the trajectory perfect. They slammed into the wooden hull of the other brig, effectively stunning everyone on-board. Turning rapidly, Jenny put the _Jackdaw_ on a crash-course into the English vessel. "Brace for impact!" She yells, as the _Jackdaw's_ ram slams into the enemy ship, the blunt trauma knocking over one of her masts, and severing nearly every yard, so that she was disabled. "Drag 'em down to Hell, lads!" Edward interrupts, earning a playful scowl from Jenny. "That's my favourite part, father!" She complains, and he smirks.

The father-daughter duo jump onto the disabled brig, and each pick a foe. Edward, as per usual, chose to fight the captain of the ship, while Jenny started stabbing and slashing regulars, using the pair of pistol swords her father gave her for her twentieth birthday, along with a set of cannon-barreled pistols. Both were a signature weapon of her father's, and were the daughter's prized possessions.

Eventually, the crew found itself outnumbered, and with low morale, as they had been nearly defeated by the infamous Captain Kenway himself, and they attempted to surround Jenny, seeing her simply as a mere woman in a pirate's role, not knowing that she was the feared captain's daughter, and this mistake earned two of the five being shot by Jenny, one stabbed by one of the _Jackdaw's_ crew, and the others air-assassinated by Edward. The remaining English sea-men were angrily cut down by Edward, assisted by his daughter. Eventually, only a few men remained, and surrendered, but they were almost slaughtered by Edward, only stopped by Jenny. She ordered them to be tied up, and brought her father over back to the _Jackdaw_.

"Father, what has gotten into you? They surrendered, and you've told me to always respect that!" She confronted him while the others were watching the captured sailors. "The dirty Brits were trying shit and you know it! They do not deserve mercy after what they tried to do to you!" Edward argued. Father," Jenny tried to reason, "They were desperate, and although their actions were inexcusable, you have to look at _why_ they did such. They were forced to fight the infamous Edward Kenway, and they would try any unconventional tactic that they possibly could to score even a chance at victory, even targeting his daughter."

Edward sighed in defeat. "You're too nice for your own good, Jenny."

"Whatever, let's get this ship out of here." Jenny says, hopping with a certain grace that comes with her finesse and young age. "Okay lads, I think we know what we're going to do." Jenny says, and the British sailors have a sinking feeling of dread; the woman they cornered was the captain of the _Jackdaw_ , and undoubtedly related to Kenway. They braced for the worst fate, having heard of the stories of those that wrong Captain Edward Kenway.

"We'll be taking some of your loot and you'll be on your way." The British sailors look at her in surprise, finding an amused smirk on her face. The moon shone on her in the perfect angle, and she appeared to be softly glowing. "Didn't expect that from a Kenway, did ya, lads? We'll be off your backs and on our way shortly, just don't cause no trouble."

* * *

Within an hour, the pirates had taken the goods they required, including food and munitions. They had taken the weapons of the sailors and placed them in the cargo hold, so that they could not attack the leaving pirates, which was the condition that kept them alive.

After the _Jackdaw_ left the sight of the English sailors, the pirates checked their spoils in full. They had enough gold and food to make it through the next week with three meals, plenty of drink, and full stomachs. Overall, they were happy, and the Kenway duo turned the ship to the pirate hideout of Great Inagua.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day began with the sounds of cannons and a massive ship blocking out the dawn light on the _Jackdaw_. A Man 'o' War from Spain was attacking the legendary brig.

The crew was scrambling as the youngest Kenway took the wheel from her father. He shouted orders about firing and it seemed like every gun fired at once. The cannons fired heavy shot laced with extra gunpowder for a fiery punch. The mortars slammed on the enemy ship, and the small brig took off, and began circling the Man 'o' War, firing the mortars and cannons at every opportunity. This was Jenny's first Man 'o' War, and the latest Spanish ship to challenge the _Jackdaw_. She was taken down in no time by the superior firepower of the brig.

Jenny couldn't deny that she was excited. She had just brought down a Man 'o' War under her leadership for the first time, for goodness' sakes!

The order to board the ship was one that was not needed to be given, as the men were already throwing the grappling hooks onto the Spanish ship. As soon as she was close enough, the pirates began leaping from the _Jackdaw_ 's deck, and climbing up the larger ship. The sounds of gunfire and metal striking metal resonated off of the sky and echoed for at least a half-mile. Jenny was quick to join her men, climbing up the mid-fore-mast, and swinging off of the platform, and landing clear in the centre of the large rowboats between the foremast and the main mast.

Four gunshots rang out as Edward arrived as well, taking out the sentries on the platforms above the fighting, the enemy captain, and a Spanish officer. The father-daughter Kenway duo fought with perfectly choreographed movements, annihilating any who dare stray near them, allowing the pirates to quickly gain the upper hand.

Within an hour of the fight starting, it was over. The few remaining British sailors surrendered, and the pirates began their looting process all over again, just as the previous day. After they let the Spanish go, with what few supplies the pirates didn't take, the crew of the _Jackdaw_ set sail for the island hideout of Edward.

* * *

A few hours of sailing later, and the island of Great Inagua was in sight, announced with a cry of "Hideout ho!" Over the hills and trees of the mountain, Jenny could just make out the top part of a flag. She handed the wheel to Edward, and climbed the mast, using a pulley to lift herself to the first platform, then climbing to the second platform, and she could see it: a small British squadron of frigates, likely carrying troops. She scrambled down as fast as she could, and told her father the news, "There's a bunch of the King's men landing in the hideout. We should get there fast, through the back way on the other side of the island."

Edward couldn't believe his ears, but turned the ship towards the ruins of the opposite side of the island. "This is the plan, Jenny, you take the jungle path to the hideout mansion, and make sure you stop anyone from looting the house, then make sure they haven't loaded the gold or men on their ships. If the men and gold are on the island, then fire a cannon. Once we hear the cannon, I'll bring the _Jackdaw_ in the cove and attack the ships. Free any captured men and take the British on land out.

"Make sure you stay undetected until you let off the signal, or they'll be prepared." Edward explained. The _Jackdaw_ pulled up to the ruins on the opposite side of the island's cove, where the docks and town were. After Jenny swung off of the ship and began climbing, Edward sailed across the island, where a cliff could be seen, which was part of the path that Jenny had to take.

Keeping his eyes on the cliff path with his spyglass, he spotted Jenny fifteen minutes after he dropped her off. This reminded him fondly of his days sail with Adewale as just pirates, and storming the island as a one-man army and taking it for his cove, while assassinating a high-ranking Templar in the process, taking over his estate and building onto it, while also developing his pirate port town paradise. He had invested too many reales of his treasure and earnings into the island to have it whisked away by a king on another island many miles away.

* * *

Jenny reached the town on Inagua to find a surprising sight; there was an active battle between the pirates and British for the town. She rushed to the mansion because she knew that a command centre for the pirates would've been established there. She rushed inside and to the main hall, finding the command centre, and walking to the group of tall, muscled men conversing and gunshots could be heard emanating from the town.

"Ah, you must be Miss Kenway," Said a dark skinned man, who had an Assassin's cloak on, surprising Jenny. "I've heard great things about you, and the recent adventures of your father. My, my, how he has grown from the gold-seeking man that I met on that Spanish treasure-fleet. Did he ever tell you how he acquired the _Jackdaw_?" At Jenny's nod, he smiled, "Of course he did. What about his quartermaster?"

"You're Adewade." Jenny realised, and the Assassin smiled. "What're you doing here? I thought you were out with the Assassins?"

"Just because I'm an Assassin, that means I cannot have time to myself, to visit an old friend and his beautiful daughter? I came because I wanted to meet the new captain of that stubborn ol' bird and catch up with her father." Ade smiled, but his face returned to being serious. "Enough talk. We must take this town back from the British, and since you're here, your father is waiting with the _Jackdaw_ , no?"

"Mhm, he thought the British had already captured the place, and he sent me to sabotage the ships so he and the crew could surprise the Brits. I need to find a way to tell him that the fight isn't over."

"I may have the answer." Ade motioned for Jenny to follow him. They walk to a large cage, with a few pigeons inside. Ade takes a written message and slides it into a capsule, and ties that to a pigeon's leg, then releases the bird. It flies in the direction of the Jackdaw.

"I was preparing to write to your father already." Ade explains. "I thought that he was still at sea, far from here." Jenny gives him a look of understanding. "We weren't due back in time for my birthday, but I assume Father wanted to surprise me."

"Ah, your day is in three days, correct, child?" Jenny nodded. "Very well. We can plan celebrations later, we have a battle to win.


End file.
